Secret Smile
by Smirk
Summary: Nobody knows it, but you've got a secret smile..and you use it only for me


Duo set down the heavy black bag and shut his dorm room door.  
  
"Whew! I forgot I had so much stuff!" he muttered, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"So, you really are leaving…" came the monotone from behind him. Duo shivered at the icy voice which stabbed his heart. He turned to face the equally cold blue eyes of Heero Yuy.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I have some stupid 'kamikaze' mission." Heero frowned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.  
  
"Here, take it." He tossed the box to Duo. Duo caught the box with ease and gazed at it a moment. He glanced at Heero before opening it. Inside lay the self detonating button which belonged to Wing Zero.  
  
"Heero? what…" Heero smiled in an almost affectionate way.  
  
"I don't need it anymore…"  
  
Nobody knows it, but you've got a secret smile,  
  
And you use it only for me.  
  
Nobody knows it, but you've got a secret smile,  
  
And you use it only for me.  
  
Duo stared blankly at his fingers which grasped the box. He shook his head, and placed it in his own pocket.  
  
"Thank you, Heero. You've given the God of Death the best gift of all." Heero looked a little surprised.  
  
"What's that?" Duo stepped up to Heero, feeling his warmth and the comforting smell that was Heero Yuy. He leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"The gift of life…"  
  
Heero slid his arms around Duo's waist and pressed his lips to his in a passionate kiss. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and the couple found themselves against the wall.  
  
So use it, and prove it  
  
Remove this whirling sadness  
  
I'm losing, I'm bluesing,  
  
But you can save me from madness  
  
"Heero, I need you." Duo whispered. Heero ran his fingers through the end of Duo's braid. "Without you, my life would be meaningless. With you, I wont have to be lonely anymore…"  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Duo…" Duo's violet eyes closed, as he leaned against Heero's shoulder.  
  
"And I you, Heero…" Heero smiled lovingly into Duo's hair, and lightly kissed the top of his head.  
  
Nobody knows it, but you've got a secret smile,  
  
And you use it only for me.  
  
Nobody knows it, but you've got a secret smile,  
  
And you use it only for me.  
  
The next morning, Duo slid carefully out from under Heero's arm. His head was reeling with thoughts and emotions. His violet eyes rested on Heero's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling gently. He smiled sadly and planted a kiss on Heero's nose. Duo pinned a hastily scrawled not to his pillow.  
  
"I love you, Heero…and I promise I'll come back." He opened the door, pulled down the brim of his black hat, and closed the door quietly behind him. Heero awoke an hour later and unpinned Duo's note.  
  
" Gomen nasai, Heero.  
  
I had to leave for my mission, but I wanted you to know that I love you… Duo Maxwell. "  
  
Heero held the note to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. 'Duo, why? I need you, why did you have to leave me? I'll probably never see you again…'  
  
So save me, I'm waiting  
  
I'm needing, hear me pleading  
  
And soothe me, improve me  
  
I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now  
  
Duo hopped into Deathscythe Hell, and began pressing the necessary buttons for power up. He glanced at the picture of Heero taped that morning to the dashboard. Duo smiled fondly at the memory of Heero making his first snowman. He also noticed something he had never seen before. Heero was smiling.  
  
'Huh, what a beautiful smile. His whole face lights up. I've never seen him smile for anyone else…this picture must be one-of-a-kind…' Duo thought to himself. Movement in the hangar caught his eye, as a small figure climbed into Wing Zero next to the Deathscythe Hell. Heero's face appeared on screen.  
  
"You get to sit this one out, Maxwell." Duo watched as Wing Zero powered up and took off into the early morning daylight.  
  
"I love you, Heero" Heero smiled that soft hint of affection and blew him a kiss. The screen flicked off as Duo cut power to Deathscythe Hell. He leant back in the small cockpit and dozed off. Waking up later that night, his thoughts turned to Heero and he decided to wait for his return. Duo removed the picture from the dashboard, and admired it a while; memorizing every spark of happiness in Heero's smile, the one Heero used only for him.  
  
When you are flying around and around the world  
  
And I am lying a lonely  
  
I know there's something sacred and free reserved  
  
And received by me only.. 


End file.
